


Golden Grief

by mage_girl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in grief, there are those quiet moments.</p><p>This is one of those moments, in which Brienne has some time to herself and her thoughts.</p><p>She is still a Knight.</p><p>And she is holding living gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> This is for my lovely writer in crime, Aphrodite_mine who so graciously beta'd my scholarship essays. (Seven applications, three essays...whew, my poor brain)
> 
> This is an exercise in writing a real drabble, ie under 500 words.
> 
> I win!
> 
> Well, OK, you all win cos here's a fic in the aftermath of events from this week's Game of Thrones. In which Joffrey has a uh, Purple Wedding...and the grief of Cersei and Jaime.
> 
> It is most fortunate they have a Knight watching over them...and more than that, to be sure.

Brienne didn’t expect the tears.

After all, Cersei was all Lannister, wrapped in gold and red, the sheets pooling around her porcelain skin as if in worship.

But after, after Jaime touched her with his one good hand, after she seized him with the ferocity of a lion, she turned her face against Brienne’s shoulder and wept. 

Brienne touched the golden curls (gold all gold) and kissed one soft shoulder, her eyes still on Jaime as his mouth trembled like a child’s.

A heartbeat later, a breath of air, and Brienne’s arms were filled with Lannister gold, living gold that twined against her like rare blooming flowers. Her muscles bunched and held as Jaime rested his tawny head against her breast, his breath mingling with Cersei’s, his words edged sharper than any weapon he ever bore, the tears wet on Brienne’s skin.

‘Our son...our son...’ Brienne wasn’t sure who murmured the words but she ran her strong hands over both, stroking down soft skin, muscled skin, tawny hair, molten golden curls. 

The light darkened in the room, mid day shifting to early eve. Brienne hadn’t moved, hadn’t shifted once as Cersei and then Jaime cried themselves to sleep. She had her hands full of heartache and loss. Her own eyes were dry; her own thoughts were on dark hair, dark eyes, a smile that spoke of secret trysts or betrayal.

Brienne looked down, sees Cersei’s brow clear for the first time in days. Jaime is sleeping as though he were a child again, mouth open and eyes moving behind closed lids.

Brienne gently kisses him on his brow, smiles indulgently at his sleep filled sigh. 

Later, they would wake, would be hungry for food, for drink, for all of their appetites to be sated. 

Brienne wondered if this was how Lannisters grieved. She wondered if Tyrion grieved in his cold cell. She wondered if Maergery grieved, if the crown was cold comfort against her skin.

This was far away from where she’d thought she’d be. She remembered a king to be, with laughing eyes. She’d sworn her loyalty and this was where it had led her, this convoluted road to the Lannister’s door.

So be it. She was still a Knight. She would uphold her vows until the end of days. Her arm was strong, her sword sharp. She’d nought to fear.

Jaime opened his eyes, smiled at her, and drew her down.


End file.
